Brazen Child
by Zeroluvr13
Summary: Three Girls move next door to the douglass'. Dannie the middle child has always been a spitfire, when she meets Colt her hidden emotions are put to the test rated R for adult content, violence, and language in later chapters.
1. The Move In

summary: New neighbors move in next to the Douglass' three girls named Sandra, Dannie, and Lindsey. Mostly focusing on Dannie, the middle child is a brazen girl raised like the hellion she is but when she meets Colt her hidden emotions be put to the test.

**The Move**

Colt Douglass laid back in his bed on the top bunk he threw his baseball at the ceiling, Rocky had gotten a laptop for his birthday and was doing god knows what on it, Tum Tum was of course sitting at the window eating some jellybeans when he started to choke on it.

"Your supposed to eat jellybeans not inhale them dork," Colt said, Tum Tum coughed then looked out the wndow again.

"Hey we have new neighbors," Tum Tum said. Colt and Rocky almost pummeled Tum Tum as they looked out the window, summer had started two days ago and the Douglass' were stuck at home because most of there friends were on vacation. As they watched, a grown women looking in her early forties stepped out of a silver station wagon followed by three girls, Colt groaned.

"Why did they have to be girls," he said.

Dannies POV

Dannie stepped out of the car looking around, she turned to face Loretta their friend who had protected them from their fathers who were all pedophile or child abusers. She shook away the nasty memories.

"So, where are you going after this," the eldest of the girls asked, her name was Sandra, she had very light brown hair and sharp green eyes, none of the girls were related though they became friends after similarities in their broken families. Dannie helped the youngest out lindsey shook her head sending bright red hair everwhere.

"Well, Im going on a business trip so you guys will be alone for a while okay?" Loretta said. The girls nodded. Dannie sighed and took out her ponytail which was so tight she had developed a migrane, her wavy black hair settled on her back. Although Dannie had gotten away, a dark past lingered behind cold grey eyes. Loretta set the last of their things, gave them money to survive the next three months then left.

"We should get to moving the boxes inside," Lindsey said, though it was quite muffled by her lollipop.

"I'm surprised you don't have cavaties Cherry since you eat so many sweets," Sandra called Lindsey by nickname as they all did. Sandra was Falcon, for her good hearing, Dannie's nickname was Braze, short for Brazen because of her boldness, and Lindsey was called Cherry because she would only eat cherry lollipops or jollyranchers.

"I wonder if there are any kids around here," Sandra said thoughtfully. Dannie rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind playing with girls but if they're preps Im gone," she said.

Colts POV

Colt cringed as their mom called them down, no doubt going to tell them to meet the new neighbors. He was right.

"Hey boys I just baked a banana cream pie I want you to take it to the new neighbors and get to know them," she said as they trudged down stairs, Rocky took the pie and walked to the front door followed by Tum Tum, Colt lingered back.

"But mom, they are **girls**," he said emphasizing the word girls as if it were a disease.

"So, Colt they might be nice, so I want you to be nice to them," she said, Colt sighed and followed his brothers out the door while muttering some colorful words under his breath.


	2. Meeting the Douglass'

**Meeting the Douglass'**

Sandras POV

They had movers go in earlier and set the room and furniture with Loretta so the only thing to unpack was clothes. Sandra was the last one in with the groceries they had picked up on the way, she set the food on the counter and went upstairs where game music was heard. Sandra recognized it as final fantasy 10 and went to walk in when the door bell rang. She turned and heard the game on paused then a crashing sound.

"GIVE ME MY HAT BACK, YOU TWERP!" a voice yelled then a highpitched shriek. Sandra looked back and shook her head as the door bell rang again, she went downstairs to open it.

Colts POV

The door opened and they saw girl as old as Rocky, she had brown hair a light green eyes, Colt rolled his eyes as Rocky introduced them.

"Um hello, we are your new next door neighbors and my mom wanted us to give this as a gift. My names Sam, ans these are my brothers Jeffery and Micheal" Rocky said holding out the pie. The girl smiled taking the pie.

"Thanks, My name is Sandra Baker, would you like to come in," she asked. Colt mouthed 'No!' to Rocky but he just rolled his eyes.

"Yes we would," he said. Colt frown but followed him inside.

"You guys have any food," Tum Tum piped up. Sandra smiled and nodded pionting to the kitchen Colts head snapped to the ceiling as anoher scream was heard and the sound of a thud on the gound above them. The scream came closer as a door opened and a little girl around the age of 9 cam running in her face flushed, she eyed Colt and Rocky. Tum Tum was still in the kitchen.

"Hi Sandra?" she panted a black hat clutched in her hand. Sandra rose an eyebrow.

"Lindsey meet our new neighbors, Sam, Jeffery and Micheal who is in the kitchen hes about your age," Sandra said. Lindsey caught her breath.

"Cool, hi Im Lindsey Sanderson," she said.

"You guys have different last names," Tum Tum asked walking pack in holding an apple. Sandra nodded.

"We were adopted seperatly but we had some things in commen so we became friends," Sandra said. A girl burst into the living room looking angry, she wore black dickies and a midrift tanktop she wore her jet black hair in a ponytail.

"Give me my hat back Lindsey," she said. Lindsey stuck out her tongue.

"Gotta go," she said running, The black haired girl running after her, Sandra reached out and grabbed her shirt pulling her back.

"Dannie, you can kill Lidnsey later, now meet the new neighbors.

Dannies POV

Dannie looked at the three boys they each had brown hair, the eldest had brown eyes as well as the youngest but the one close to her age intrigued her most, he had greyish blue eyes that were sharp, he had a bored look on his face telling that he didn't want to be there. Dannie didn't smile.

"My names Danielle Carolson, everyone calls me Dannie, or Braze," she said in a toneless voice. the eldest smiled.

"Well Im Sam, this is Jeffery and Micheal but most people call us Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum," Rocky said. You nodded and Lindsey came in making sure she was safe then put the hat on the table obviously tired of running and surrendered. Dannie picked it up and put it on backwards.

"Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum, what kind of names are those?' Lindsey asked.

"The same as the name Cherry, Brazen, and Falcon," Sandra said. Lindsey sighed and sat next to Tum Tum at the counter.

"What does Brazen mean anyway?" Cherry(Lindsey asked). Sandra had cut the pie and was serving pieces to everyone.

Colts POV

"It means bold or brave," Colt said snorting. Dannie looked at him with cold mettalic eyes.

"Whats so funny?" she asked. Colt set down his fork and gave her a stare of his own.

"Its funny that a girl like you could be named Brazen," he said smirking. Her eyes narrowed.

"Well why were you named Colt, is it because your so small," she countered he stood up as did Dannie, as if on instinct Sandra put a hand on Dannies shoulder as Rocky put a hand on Colts shoulder.

"I was named Colt cause Im fast, stupid," he hissed at her.

"Don't call me stupid Spaz," she countered. She stood up. "Take your pie back," she said and picked up from the plate and thre it at Colt. It hit it target as hit his face at full throttle and he fell off his chair.


	3. Getting Along

Getting Along

Rocky, Tum Tum, Cherry, and Falcon sat downstairs as thumps and crashes were heard from above just a few minutes after Colt got hit with a pie and proceeded to chase Brazen up the stairs.

"How dare you call me stupid!" said Braze(Danni)

"Well, at least you don't fight like a girl because you sure act it," Colt countered.

Dannies POV

"Whatever, you shouldn't have insulted me," Danni said.

"Now you expect me to apologize? I'm covered in yellow goop," Colt said pointing at his face which indeed had whip cream and yellow lemon pie on his face.

"Hey at least your looks improved," she countered staring at him.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you,"

"Just shut up Douglass," she said. He smirked.

"Make me," this time Dannie smiled evilly and rubbed her hands.

"My pleasure,"

Falcons POV

We listened till the arguement uprubtly stopped. I listened closely and her my step sisters footsteps echo than I realized something and looked at Cherry who had noticed before me and had her fist in her mouth to stop any giggling. Suddenly the sound of a body hitting the floor sounded and all was silent once again.

"Uh, wha happened," Tum Tum asked suspisiously.

"My sister shut your brother up with her "Special" attack," Cherry said. Just than Brazen walked in looking flushed from all the yelling and opened the door to get a glass of apple juice. Rocky raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do to my brother," he asked slowly.

" He'll wake up in three, two, one," she said, footsteps were heard then colt appeared bright red in the face more embarrased than angry.

"What happened!" Tum Tum finally yelled.

"She made him pass out with Sonya's Fatality from Mortal Combat," Cherry said and as soon as it registered in Tum Tum, and Rockys mind, they burst out laughing.

"COLT GOT KISSED BY A GIRL!" Tum Tum said laughing. Brazen smiled and brushed past Colt.

"Mess with the best, burn with the rest," she said and disappeared up the stairs.

AT THE DOUGLASS' HOUSE

Colts POV

"So how was it," Tum Tum asked for the umpteenth time as Colt tried to focus on his video game.

"How was what Tum?" Colt asked irratibly.

"The kiss, you dolt," Rocky said entering with a chaptor book in hand.

"Wet," Colt said simply. Tum screwed up his face in disgust as he ate his jelly beans and Rocky laughed.

"It's supposed to be wet, idiot otherwise it wouldn't be a kiss," he said throwing a pillow at Colt who had abandoned the game and was now glaring at Colt.

"I can't believe she made you pass out," Tum started laughed and was greeted by a pillow in the face.

AT THE GIRLS' HOUSE

Dannies POV

"I cannot believe you did that," Sandra said shaking her head at Danni who was chewing a piece of Big Red while reading on the couch. Cherry came in a lollipop in her mouth.

"I thought it was funny," she said taking a seat by Danni.

"What was the kiss like," Cherry(Lindsey) said. At this Sandra smiled.

"Yeah, you kissed now tell," Sandra said.

"I never kiss and tell, besides it was the only way to shut him up," Danni said confidently, but inside she wasn't so sure.

TBC


	4. Saying Sorry

Saying Sorry

"I can't wait till Grandpa comes to get us, hey why didn't he come to get us early like normal?" Colt asked staring at the ceiling.

"He's visiting a sick friend, remember, I think her name is Akiko Mirhara.

Dannie's POV

"Guys bad new, Sensai Mirhara is sick, so we can't go up there this summer," Sandra said, Danni shot up.

"What, you have to be joking, I don't want to be stuck here all summer, it's boring, we've been here almost one day and even Cherry's about to crack," Dannie said motioning to the nonblinking Lindsey playing video games in zombie mode. Sandra rolled her eyes.

"I have good news then more bad news. Good news is, there is a friend of hers that is willing to take us and train us..." Sandra continued. Danni smiled.

"Yes!"

"But...He has grandsons that he'll be training also," Sandra bit her lip. Danni shrugged and Lindsey paused the game to here the anouncement.

"So.." Danni said.

"His grandsons are Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum," Sandra said closing her eyes as Danni screamed out in frustration.

"No way, I am not going to train with Ponytail, over there," Danni said.

"I think it'll be fun," Cherry exclaimed. Danni glared at her.

"You would, Tum Tum is the only who can keep up with your eating," Danni snarled, Lindsey stuck her tongue out at Danni who rolled her eyes.

"Guys, listen, its either train with your nightmare, or no training at all," Sandra said. Danni took a breath.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Danni grumbled as Lindsey squealed with joy and hugged Danni.

DAY LATER

Colts POV

Colt quickly packed his bag, he couldn't wait. Grandpa was coming to pick them up today, and he was glad since he would spend the rest of his summer without any insults from Danni, as he thought over the recent events he remembered the kiss. He shuddered, he could never like a girl, especially one named Brazen.

"Hey, you almost ready?" Rocky's voice inturrupted his thoughts.

"Huh, oh yeah...Where's, Tum?" he asked. Rocky pointed to the living room where Tum Tum was counting and packing jellybeans, jolly ranchers, and chocolate bars. Colt rolled his eyes.

"Figures," he mumbled. A beep suddenly came from the driveway and they rushed outside to see there grandpa/sensai get out the car.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked opening the trunk. the boys nodded in usion(sp?).

"Not forgetting us are you?" said a voice Colt had hoped not to here till the end of the summer, he turned and saw Danni, Lindsey, and Sandra approach, each with a bag in hand.

"What are you talking about?" Colt snarled.

"Our sensai is a friend of your sensai, and since she is ill Mouri Tanaka agreed to train us this summer," Sandra said as she passed Rocky with a smile.

"You guys train in Ninjitsu?" Tum asked. Cherry furrowed her brow.

"Yeah how do you think we got our ninja names," Cherry said.

"Yeah, Colt, you gonna call my sensai on an unfit ninja name for me," Danni taunted. Colt just mumbled under his breath about life being unfair.

"Men are such babies," Danni said adjusting her bag.

Dannies POV

The ride to the cabin was noisey except for Danni and Colt, who refused to talk to one another. Cherry and Tum talked about different candies they've had. Falcan and Rocky talked about triginomatry, Danni noted how much Falcon had changed since turning 16. meanwhile she'd glare at Colt who had started sneaking mean glances her way.

"Soo, what is wrong you two," Mouri stated looking at them throught the review mirror.

"They had an inccident on the move in day, Sensai Tanaka," Falcon stated, Mouri nodded.

"Well, when training begins, differences will be set aside and you shall all work together.

"Yes Sensai," the girls said.

"Yes Grandpa," the boys said.

"Now both apologize," he said.

"Sorry I made fun of you," Colt said sulkily.

"And I'm sorry I threw pie at you," she said still turned away.

TBC


	5. Sharing Rooms and Strories

Sharing Rooms and Stories

Dannis POV

We reached the cabin and got out of the car. I grabbed my bag and walked over to where Sensai told us to wait.

"Now, since this was an unexpected notice, there is a room shortage," he started. "There are four rooms so two people to a room each, boy and girl, Cherry and Tum Tum in one room, and Falcon and Rocky in one. So-" I cut him off.

"I am not sharing a room with him!" I yelled pointing at Colt.

"This first time I agree with Wicked Witch of the West," Colt said. I glared at him. Tanaka gave a grim smile.

"Then you shall sleep outside," he said to us.

"Nevermind," we both said together. Tamaka smiled and told us to unpack. I got up the stairs and entered our room, there was a bunkbed and two dressers as well as a T.V. I had already started on unpacking my undergarments when Colt walked in.

"Since there is no lock, you **will** learn how to knock," I said coldly. He laughed.

"You just rhymed," he said and started unpacking his stuff. I rolled my eyes 'Boys never listen' I thought and looked outside. The sun had began to set.

"I'm going to go change," I grumbled and walked out with my pajamas. a couple minutes later I came out in red boxers and a thin white halter top. I put away my clothes and started to get into bed I saw Colt already dressed, well, sort of, he wore pants, nothing else, his body structure wasn't half bad. I caught myself staring and scolded myself quietly.

"I'm going to get a drink of water," I said getting out of bed.

Colts POV

I shrugged and turned around getting my first glimpse of what she was wearing, I had to lock my jaw just so it wouldn't fall open, she was wearing a midrift halter top and red boxers. 'I wonder how she'd look in a bikini...wait what am I saying, this is my newest enemy, I will not fall for a girl who thinks she's all that'. My eyes followed her every move as she crossed the room. She was surprisingly thin, damn, knocking off 'FAT' insults off my list. She was fairly tanned and had a well toned body. As well as a perfect modern hourglass figure. I scolded myself and put my things away. I turned out the light and hopped onto the top bunk. Then found I couldn't sleep.

Dannis POV

I sighed as I paced back and forth. I thought of Colt shirtless again and felt a shudder go through me...but this one wasn't fear, this one was pleasure.

"what the hell is wrong with me, I should have learned my lesson, men are trouble..just like..." I trailed off.

"Just like who?" asked a voice. I jumped and turned grabbed and ice pick next to me and going in a ninja stance. I was still in shock, then realized it was Colt! I put the ice pick down quickly trying to hide my eyes, after all they are the window to the soul.

"Just like who, Danni?" Colt asked again, this time cautiously. I rubbed my eyes making sure I didn't feel any tears.

"Nothing, go to bed," I said turning so my back was facing him.

Colts POV

This was the first time I had ever seen Danni jump, she had just turned away from me. It was as if Danni at night was different than Danni in the day. In the day she was tough and confident like her ninja name said, but at night it was like she was vulnerable and helpless. I remembered that Sandra had said that they came from different families.

"Danni, where are your parents," I asked and walked closer. She seemed to wince.

"My dads...in jail," she let out. I went to ask about her mom when she spoke again. "My mom, left long ago," she said. I took another step and I was so close I could feel her body heat, I guess she noticed this and quickly turned around to face me. I saw her fear and she realized her mistake and tried to walk away.

"Danni, whats wrong," I asked grabbing her wrist softly but firmly. In the dim light I saw something near the edge of her shoulder but was covered slightly by her thigh length hair. I felt her tense as my eyes were soon joined by my hands as I moved her hair, my eyes widened and I saw long lines, scar lines running down the length of her back, they were thin and faded but they were there. My hands tranced them and felt her body stiffen under my touch. I recognized them as switch marks. I couldn't believe it. Danni wasn't brave to be cocky, she was brave because she had to be.

Dannis POV

He led me to the couch and made me sit, I never felt the comfort he was showing me now as I started to pour my darkest secret out to him, Colt Douglass, my worst enemy and maybe, my best friend.

"My dad, was an alcoholic, he would come home and blame me when things went wrong, his job, his latest girlfriend, even the bills were my fault, he would come in and walk into my room with the switch in hand and beat me while yelling incoherant words until he was satisfied with my pain. He sometimes would beat me half to death, if he was in a good mood, Id get out with a few bruises and broken ribs as well," I paused to look at Colt, he was mortified. I continued. "At one point I fought back, I would always lose but have the satisfaction of she my own attacks on him for the next few weeks. then it got worst, he started to..." I squirmed. "to..touch me and hurt me mentally as well, at one point my only worry was that if I didn't wake up screaming then I wouldn't wake up at all," I stopped. I didn't cry, I couldn't, I had cried tears of pain over the years to the point where I had used them all up. I went to get up and felt Colt leave the couch too, I started walking when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want your pity," I said turning around then before anything could register, his lips were on mine, I stood stiff then started to relax returning the kiss. This time I didn't him pitying me, I felt him respecting me.

TBC


	6. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

Dannis POV

Since we had three days to settle in I was thinking of sleeping in, until the rays of sunlight awakened me from my perfect slumber. Last night flashed through my head and I let out a gasp. I told him my deepest secret. Another memory flitted into my head and I touched my lips where just twelve ours ago were kissed by Colt, a sudden movement made me jump as I saw Colt climb down from the rungs of the top bunk. He looked sleepy.

"Stupid sun," I heard him grumble out. He scratched his head and turned seeing me, I gave a short wave.

"Morning Sleepin Beauty," I said giving a small smile. He stuck his tongue out at me but in a playful manner.

"Ewww, do you know how much plague might have gathered on your tongue?" I said folding my arms.

"Well the only thing I remember in my mouth was _your_ tongue," he said smiling lightly.

"Whatever," I got up and grabbed my towel and started walking past Colt then stopped. "Also..please don't tell anyone what I told you, I don't people feeling sorry for what my father did to me," I said. His smile vanished and was replaced with a serious look and he gave a nod. I gave a weak smile and continued on my way to the bathroom.

Colts POV

The tongue comment made me relive what had happened last night, I found out why Danni was being mean, it was her self defense of not letting anyone in her life. And the kiss relived itself quite a few times, surprisingly I didn't find it gross as I would have thought a few days ago when we first met. The kiss also made me want more which I understand since dads 'Birds and Bees' talk shudders. I didn't want to give anything away by kissing her in front of the others, I guess I'll have to live with it...guess I can't pick on Rocky anymore.

Danni's POV

Warm water crashed down on my body as I stood under the shower head, the night replaying over and over, I found it comforting that Colt would not pity me, I felt more comforting that he respected me because of what I had put up with while still putting others in my life as my first priority, Colt had gotten my respect and his kiss made me want more. I had never been kissed like that before, I had never even been kissed at all before. I guess Colt was not my enemy anymore, I suddenly heard pounding on the door and Sandras muffled voice.

"Danni, hurry up and get out here you have to see this," she cried out. I quickly got out and dressed running out the door to see Sandra watching the news, I froze as my fathers face appeared. And the news reporter. "Jacob Carolson has escaped from jail along with.." I didn't hear the rest, I felt a hand on my shoulder and new it was Colt. Without thinking I wrapped my hands around his neck and hugged him burying my face in the crook of his neck. From down below I heard Rocky's voice.

"Did we miss something?" he asked. We had ALOT of explaining to do.

Colts POV

Grandpa was out as we gathered in the living room as Danni gave the whole story to everyone. I already knew and watched everyones faces, even Rocky's when she turned around and lifted the back of her shirt to reveal the scars. Even though it was a sad story you can't blame me for wanting to find the guy before the story was finished and bash his face in for hitting a girl. Hey what do you know I do have a bad temper. When she was done she said to them what she had said to me. She wanted no pity. They nodded and then turned to me.

"When'd you find out," Tum asked.

"Last night, I couldn't sleep and when I came downstairs Danni was talking to herself about her dad," I said, which was partially true.

"Okay but what was with the hug," Lindsey asked suspisiously.

"Yes I would like to knowthat as well," Sandra said folding her arms.

"Well he started being nice," Danni said, Rocky raised an eyebrow at me.

"What I can be nice," I defended, bothe eyebrows rose.

"Okay, we sorta..." Danni started.

"Got along, no one should be treated that way, and I now know why she was so mean at the beginning," I said saving the embarrasement. Danni shot me a 'Thank You' look. Sandra noticed this and gasped then whispered something to Rocky.

"You guys KISSED," Rocky shouted a little bit too loud. Tum Tum joked on his tootsie roll, Lindsey was laughing. And Sandra gave an 'I-knew-it' look as I felt my face turn beet red as I looked at Danni her face was the same color.

"Shut up its not funny," I said which tumm tum laugh again.

TBC


	7. Vows and Kisses

**Vows and Kisses**

Dannis POV

"I told you I don't know how it happened, one minute we're talking the next thing is we kissed," I shrugged. After they found out about our kiss we were dragged seperate ways by our siblings.

"Nothings going to come of it," I said firmly, Sandra looked dissapointed.

"Why not," Cherry asked.

"You know why," I said turning my back to them. I felt Sandra touch my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped. "Everything I touch turns to shit" I felt them exit the room, all I was thinking was I had to stop whatever was happening before it got to deep. I was dangerous to everyone I got close to because now that my 'dad' was free, who knows what he'll do to find me.

Colts POV

"I'm so confused," Tum said grabbing his head. "I thought You didn't like girls" Tum said.

"Yeah Colt, what happened," Rocky asked smiling.

"I don't know, I mean, shes well...different from the others girls I met," I answered.

"You know Colt if you look a bit closer, I think the reason you like her is because she doesn't hide her true self behind perfume, dresses, or make up like the ones at your school," Rocky said. That sounded logical.

"Yeah but, its not going to work," I said my eyes darting to the floor.

"Why? shes nice," Tum said. I shook my head.

" What if she doesn't want a relationship, I talked to her last night, her father screwed her up and you think she'll try and date just like that?" I snapped and calmed down a little.

"Look last night the kiss was...great but I don't want to push her into anything she seemed tense and vulnerable, especially at night. And I don't want that" I said. I was surprised at what I had said. So were Rocky and Tum Tum.

"Brother, I think that is the smartest thing you have ever said," Rocky said patting my back. I nodded.

"You should fall in love more often, it makes you smart," Tum said. I picked up the nearest pillow and hit Tum in the back with it.

Dannis POV

I sighed in the darkness, I had drawn the shades down. Sandra and Cherry had gone down to eat. But with all my emotions fluttering about I couldn't eat. I faced the wall and heard the door open. I thought it was Cherry. My nose was stuffed from crying.

"I'm not hungery, Cherry," I said. I heard the door close but the presence was still there. The person laid down next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I tensed until I smell fresh earth and wind, only one person had that smell...Colt.

"You okay?" He asked. I shook my head and turned to face him. Even in the dark his steel blue eyes stood out. I cuddled against him. I didn't know why when I had made a vow to stay away from him. But I jsut couldn't. I then realized that if dad found me he wouldn't be able to hurt. I had family now. Made of friends and allies. I had Sensai Tanaka, Falcon, Cherry, Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum. They were all I needed. I shifted my head to look at Colt, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. I welcomed his lips and closed my eyes. Soon I felt his tongue across my lips asking for entrance, which I gladly gave. I gave a contened sigh as our tongues danced together in the dark. He pulled me closer as the kiss got deeper and more passionate. And then I truly believed that I had finally found my family.

Colts POV

I never knew I could enjoy kissed so much. The only time we broke apart was for air. I had turned on my back and had Danni on top of me. I had wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her as close to me as I could. Once again she pulled away, we were both breathing heavily. I saw her face in the dim room, her eyes were sparkling, her face flushed, and her lips red and puffy from our make out session. She moved downward and layed her head on my chest. I always used to hate girls but not many girls were like Danni. I started to drift off and heard Danni sigh. The last thing I heard from her before my eyes closed were the words. 'I love you Colt'. I smiled as reality faded away and I started to dream.


End file.
